


The Other Thing II (bruh I have no idea what to title this.)

by PupCosmos



Series: The Other Thing [2]
Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, No beta we die like mne, this was supposed to have more before I posted it but eh this is what we get for now, unless you count grammarly as a beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PupCosmos/pseuds/PupCosmos
Summary: Amy brings up a previous sex conversation. (lol that's all I got)
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart)
Series: The Other Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Other Thing II (bruh I have no idea what to title this.)

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to have more of this written before I posted it but I haven't made any progress on it in months so please don't be too upset about the cliff hanger?

“You know how you said we could- um” 

“Hmm?”

“You know you said uh _the other thing_ ”

Hope smirked, catching on.

“What other thing Amy? We’ve discussed plenty of _things_ ” 

“Oh god well uh the thing that I almost- you know what I’m talking about don’t you?”

Hope chuckles. “I may.”

“Are you going to make me say it?”

“I don’t see what’s so difficult about ‘Hope, I want to fuck your ass.’” 

Amy’s entire face goes red and she shudders. Hope smirks. Amy is still getting used to that smirk. She doesn’t know when it’ll stop… igniting something in her. She tries to muster up some courage, “Hope,... I w-want to fuck your- your ass.” If possible her face gets redder. 

“I know you were aiming for sexy but you’re so adorable.”

Amy slaps her shoulder, “Dude! So not cool! I’m trying to seduce you!” 

“Mm, you already seduced me in a bathroom at Nick’s aunt’s house, pretty girl.” 

Amy looks down at being called pretty.

“So…?”

“Can you fuck my ass?”

“Um yeah, yep.” 

“Gotta um prepare first so give me some time?” Suddenly Hope looks a little sheepish. Amy is shook. “I uh yeah I didn’t mean right this second but um yeah ASAP is good yep” Hope slowly straddles her, sitting on her hips and running her hands up and down her sides. “Do you want to use your fingers? Your tongue? A toy?” Amy groans and closes her eyes.

“Oh god. What do you want?” 

“I think I want you to fuck me with a strap. Keeps your hands free to touch me elsewhere.”

“Yep uh yeah that’s that sounds good. Fuck.”

“Hmm you will.” Hope gets off of her lap and Amy doesn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved. “I’m gonna shower, and you know…” Amy didn’t think she’d see the day where Hope _blushed_ but here she is. Maybe she’s dreaming. Damn hot dream. Hopefully she’s not talking in her sleep. Hope walks out, leaving Amy to groan and cover her face with her arm. 

Amy isn’t keeping track of time, so she doesn’t know how long it is before Hope knocks on the open door to announce her presence while in nothing but a towel, her hair wrung-out but still damp. She supposes if this was a dream there wouldn’t be a wait time, just an iMovie transition into sex. Don’t ask her why her dreams have editing in iMovie of all applications. 

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Hope smirks. That goddamn smirk. 

“You’re not so bad yourself. A little overdressed though.”

“Come over and help me with that?”

Hope’s smirk turns into a soft and fond smile. She holds her towel with one hand while walking across the room to the bed where Amy is sitting. “Get up. Take your pants off.” Amy hastens to comply, doing her best not to be clumsy in her movements and only slightly succeeding. Hope drops the towel while Amy is unbuttoning her jeans and Amy freezes. Look she’s not ashamed to say that she often gets kinda stuck over how beautiful her girlfriend is. Well, they haven’t used the word girlfriend yet but Amy hopes that’s where this is going. Haha, _Hopes_. So what if she pauses a little too much while she’s supposed to be seductive? It’s gotta be a crime not to admire a girl that beautiful. 

Hope giggles and lifts Amy’s chin with two fingers. “Hi.” 

“H-hey.” Hope raises an eyebrow as if to ask if she’s actually going to continue undressing before apparently deciding to do it herself and tugging on Amy’s shirt. Amy shakes her head to collect herself and continues to work on her jeans, which just keeps Hope from being able to lift her shirt, so Hope starts gently stroking the skin under her shirt above her hips. Amy shudders as she bends down to pull her pants to the floor and then kicks them off. She looks up at hope again, makes eye contact as she crosses her arms in front of her, and lifts her shirt above her head. Amy decides not to mention Hope’s rapid and sudden intake of breath as she realizes she isn’t wearing a bra. Amy looks down again, a little self-conscious. Meanwhile, Hope is completely naked and doesn’t seem to have any qualms about it. She grabs Amy’s jaw to make her look into her eyes again.

“You’re beautiful. So gorgeous.” 

Amy sighs, hoping she doesn’t sound like a lovesick Disney princess, “ _God_. Have you seen yourself?” Hope smiles. She fiddles with Amy’s heather grey boyshorts.

“I like these.”

Amy blushes, “They’re not, like, special.” 

“Yeah but they’re very you.” She pulls them down and waits for Amy to kick them off. As soon as she does, Hope opens the drawer they have a fucking lock on, because Molly is snoopy, and grabs the strap on harness, tossing it at Amy. Then she picks out one of the smaller dildoes, and Amy clumsily tries to get the harness on. “Need help again?” 

“How am I gonna learn to put it on myself if you keep doing it for me?” 

“You could actually look at what I’m doing instead of at my tits.” Amy pretends that doesn’t increase her blush as Hope puts the dildo through the ring of the harness.

“Look, if you’re gonna do it I don’t need to be looking.” 

Hope smirks again. “Mhm.” She starts working on tightening the straps. 

“And you have really, _God_ really nice tits.” Hope’s smile gets a little more bashful as she tightens the second strap and Amy breathes in quickly. 

“I think you may be the first person I’ve slept with who didn’t think they were too small.” 

“No, _oh my God_ they’re perfect. What, did you sleep with a bunch of straight guys with dumb expectations of women or some shit?” 

Hope laughs. “A few. Mostly bicurious girls that didn’t see the point in sleeping with another girl unless she had huge tits.” 

“ _Idiots_ ” Hope drops to her knees and takes the dildo into her mouth. “Gah fuck it’s really unfair how hot you always look when you do that.” Hope smiles around the dildo. “Like I get that I can’t feel it and I’d have no interest in watching you suck off some guy, but-“ 

“it’s because it’s yours. You like seeing me on my knees, looking up at you. It’s okay Amy you’re allowed to get off on me sucking your cock.” Amy, honest to god, moans and jerks her hip forward, slapping Hope in the face. 

“Fuck sorry.” Hope just laughs. 

“It’s okay. It’s cute you can’t control your body. If I really want I can hold you down…” She stands up again and not-so-gently shoves Amy onto the bed. Amy bounces on the mattress and attempts to scoot further up the bed. Hope straddles her and pushes on her hips as she takes the head of her cock into her mouth again. 

“Ohh why are you doing this to me?” Hope hums around the dildo before lifting off of it again. 

“Because it’s fun,” she says before taking the whole thing into her mouth, looking up at Amy with mischief in her eyes. Amy’s hips try to jerk again but Hope holds them down, bobbing her head up and down on Amy’s cock. 

“Fuccck” 

“There’s lube in the nightstand drawer if you want to get on that.” 

“Don’t act like you’re not distracting me on purpose.” Hope finally stops sucking. 

“Do you want me on top?” 

“Um, I was hoping to be the one doing the-“ 

“Humping?” Hope adopts a shit-eating grin. Goddamn Molly telling her about the fucking panda. Well, she didn’t tell her. They were talking about Amy masturbating, who the fuck knows why, and Molly glanced at Ling Ling. Stupid observant Hope noticing and saying, in front of Molly by the way, _“Yeah well a pillow doesn’t have enough shape.”_

“I was going to say thrusting. Fuck you.” Hope opens her mouth, “Yes yes I know I’m about to.” 

“Yeah so get up.” 

“Oh right.” Amy gets onto her knees and Hope falls to her back on the bed. Amy straddles her and gives in to the temptation to take one of her breasts into her mouth, scraping her teeth over the nipple like she knows Hope likes. Hope groans. Amy switches to the other nipple and sucks hard. “Fuck! _Amy_!” Amy hums as she plants kisses across Hope’s chest and down her abdomen. 

“You’re getting distracted.” Amy shakes her head. 

“Nope. Just returning the favor for that blowjob.” She places a small kiss to her clit before licking up her slit. 

“Oh fuck... You didn’t cum though.” 

Amy lifts her head to look Hope in the eye, “But you’re going to.” Hope’s hips jerk up but Amy holds them down. 

“ _Fuck_.”

“Yeah, I’m getting to that.” Amy drops her head back down to continue her work. 

“Hey! I’m the little shit in this relationship- oh shit yes right there _please_ .” Amy decides to ignore the use of the word relationship for now and continues to lick circles around Hope’s clit. She also refrains from saying _“I do know where your clit is you know.”_ She licks a few more broad strokes starting from her entrance and reaching her clit before she pushes her tongue inside her. 

Hope groans, “no back to my clit please, that feels good though.” Amy doesn’t actually need the guidance anymore. She knows how to make Hope come hard and fast into her mouth, she just wants to draw this out a little. So she ignores Hope and continues to thrust her tongue in and out of her. Hope moans and pulls on her hair. Amy lets her pull her away. 

“You know for such a tease you’re not very patient.” 

Hope groans. “Stop being confident. Go back to cute and stuttery.” 

Amy smirks, “No can do, Ma’am,” and goes back to licking at her leisurely. Hope doesn't get a chance to scoff before she drops her head to the pillow again, while Amy holds down her hips as they try to jerk. 

She mumbles, “don’t call me that unless you’re going to do what I say” Amy laughs and gives in. Circling Hope’s clit hard and fast. “ _Yesss_. Thank you, fuck, _Amy,_ I’m close.” 

Amy scrapes her teeth against her clit and says, “cum for me, Baby” before sucking hard. Hope’s hips are jerking enough to break Amy’s hold now and she’s moaning loudly as she thrashes. Amy goes back to gentle strokes as she brings Hope down from her high. When Hope’s body has stopped twitching she looks down. 

“That was kinda fast, sorry.” 

“Psh. That was the warm-up orgasm. You’re good.” Hope pulls her hair to get her to come kiss her. Amy lets her and slips her hand into Hope’s damp hair. Hope pulls away from the kiss. 

“I love it when you taste like me.” Amy’s face reddens. Apparently, we’re back to cute and stuttery. The dildo presses into Hope’s hip as they kiss. It must remind her what their plans were. She hands Amy the lube. 

“It’s the same basic concept as vaginal penetration. You just uh need lube.” Amy hides her face in Hope’s hair. 

“When I um when I... missed.. at Nick’s p-party, did it hurt?” 

“Um no? It was more just uncomfortable. And I mean later thinking about it turned me on.” Hope's tone is low and seductive. _Holy shit._

“Is uh... that why you brought it up?” 

“I almost brought it up earlier a few times actually. Didn’t know for sure you’d be into it though.” Amy laughs as she gets on her knees and squirts some lube onto her fingers. Hope groans a little at the visual. Amy smiles. She reaches down and spreads lube between Hope’s cheeks, looking her in the eye. Hope flushes a little and fucking _whines_. 

“I’m not even doing much yet,” Amy says in wonder. 

“Just put a finger in me, Amy,” Hope almost begs. 

“Okay.” Amy slowly eases a finger into Hope and marvels at the tightness hugging her. Hope groans. 

“Not my first rodeo, you can move faster.” Amy smiles. 

“I’m just feeling you. Let me enjoy it.” Hope drops her head to the pillow again and whines. 

“You can hit my g spot if you curl your- _yes_.” Hope groans as Amy curls her finger but doesn’t actually start thrusting. “ _Please_ ” 

“Oh you mean you actually want me to move?”

“I am this close to pulling you over my knee and spanking you.” Amy’s face flushes bright red and she finally complies, slowly moving her finger in and out of Hope’s ass. Hope smirks again, “Good to know.” 

“Shut up you know nothing.” 

“Mhmm. Faster or another finger please.” Amy does both. 

Hope moans, “ _Thank you_.” Amy’s actually a little surprised she’s enjoying this so much. Just the feeling of Hope’s tight walls around her fingers. She wants to bend over to kiss Hope but then she thinks it may be harder to move her hand so she caresses her side instead, goosebumps forming under her fingers. Hope arches her back. “More,” Amy adds another finger, curls all three, speeds up. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna need your cock soon.” This time Amy moans and tries to muffle it by kissing Hope's thigh. 

“Tell me when.” 

“Wanna fuck me from behind?” 

“Um.. I want to see your face.” 

“Okay _ugggh fuck Amy_. Next time. Fuck me _please_.” Amy smiles and pulls her fingers out, Hope whimpering at the loss. Amy squirts more lube onto her hand and spreads it on the dildo. “I’d love to see you jerk off with that some time.” Amy’s eyes widen and she blushes. She positions the strap on appropriately and starts to push in gently, eyes focusing on Hope’s to make sure there are no signs of pain. Hope gasps and groans. 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah. Just go slow.” Amy very slowly pushes all the way in, maintaining eye contact.

When their hips meet, Amy gasps, “Woah.”

Hope smiles fondly, “You Okay?” 

“Am _I_ okay? _I’m_ great. You’re fucking hot. Are _you_ okay?” 

“I have a beautiful girl inside of me. I’m doing great.” Amy laughs and kisses her. They make out for a minute or two before Hope pulls away. “You can move now.” 

“Yeah okay.” 

“Just fuck me the way you always do.” 

“Alright yeah.” Amy starts to thrust in and out, watching Hope’s ass grab at her cock as she pulls out.


End file.
